Super Junior Fanfiction
by ryuzakyux
Summary: annyeong...silahkan dibaca dan di review yaa


**Super Generation Chapter 1**

**Cast:**

**Super Junior: all members (without Eunhyuk, Kibum and Shindong *sorry*), SNSD: Taeyeon, Jessica, Tiffany, Yoona, Kim Hyun Na, and Park Yoo Ra**

BRUUKK!!!

"Heh! Kalo jalan pake mata dong! Bisa lihat ga sih?!" kata Jessica sambil membentak ke arahku. Sial...pagi pagi gini udah ketemu si nenek lampir lagi! Huh…

"Eh, denger ga sih aku ngomong?" kali ini temennya si Taeyeon. Ah sama aja tuh dua anak. Jessica lalu mengambil tasku dan melemparnya kearah anak cowok yang sedang bermain basket. "ambil tuh tas mu! Hahahahaha" bentak Tiffany. Cih... sial!!

Yoo Ra lalu datang menghampiriku, dia lalu segera mangambil tasku di dekat sekumpulan anak cowok yang dari tadi menertawaiku. "kamu gak papa kan? Sini biar ku Bantu." Kata Yoo Ra sambil membantu membereskan tasku.

"pasti mereka lagi kan? Argh..!! kalau tadi aku bersamamu sudah ku habisi mereka. Kurang ajar banget sih!" gerutunya. Aku hanya diam, lalu aku mengambil jam tanganku yang sudah rusak. Masih baru, belum kupakai sama sekali. Padahal niatnya mau dipakai hari ini, tapi sama mereka sudah dirusak. Bukan jam mahal sih..tapi belinya itu ngabisin uang tabunganku. Uh…

"Hey, ini kan jammu..tapi kok rusak gini sih.." aku langsung berlari meninggalkan Yoo Ra yang bengong sambil memegang jamku yang rusak.

**=== AT CLASS ===**

Cih... mereka lagi..kenapa aku harus sekelas sama mereka? Ahh..ganggu pemandangan indah saja sih.

"Hai Donghae…" kata Jessica sambil merangkul Donghae. Sepertinya Donghae sedang tidak mood hari ini, soalnya dia langsung berdiri pas Jessica dateng.

Tapi lain dengan Kyuhyun. Ah..apakaah dia sadar ini tempat umum? Maksudku ketika Taeyeon datang mereka langsung..ah…sudahlah. tiba tiba seseorang menepuk pundakku dari belakang, ternyata Ryeowook dan Siwon.

"kau sedang melihat apa? si Kyuhyun?" tanya Siwon. Aku mengangguk. "iya".

"kau suka dia?" kali ini yang nanya Ryeowook. Ckckck…ni anak nanyanya aneh aneh aja…

"Hah? Suka? Ga lah. Ngapain aku suka sama dia, lagi pula dia kan udah punya Taeyeon.." jawabku lirih. Ryeowook dan Siwon hanya mengangguk saja.

"hahaha…kalian ini kenapa sih? Lagi pula Hyun Na kan suka sama Ky…." Aku langsung mendekap mulutnya. Ih ni anak comel banget sih!!!

"sama siapa? Kyuhyun? Tadi katanya ga suka….oh jangan jangan Leeteuk lagi? Eh tapi kan dia sama Yoona…" tebak Siwon. Aku yang lagi minum yang keselek dengar ucapannya si Siwon tadi. Mengagetkan tau!

"Yoona? Siapa dia?" tanyaku. Yoo Ra menepuk jidatnya *mungkin bs kasarnya gini "hari gini ga tau Yoona? Capee dehhh"*

Pas Ryeowook mo jawab tiba tiba datang Kyu cs bersama para 'pacarnya' itu. Sepertinya mereka mau mengusir kita supaya tidak duduk disini.

"heh, kalian bisa minggir ga? Kita mo duduk nih." Kata Kyuhyun dengan gaya evil-cutenya. Aku lalu melihat Jessica, huh asik sekali dia merangkul si Donghae. Mungkin moodnya si Hae sudah baik. Dia lalu balik menatapku, sepertinya dia tahu kalo aku ga suka lihat dia seperti itu.

"hem..kalian denger ga sih apa yang tadi Kyu bilang? Udah cepet sana cari meja lain!" kali ini Leeteuk yang bicara, benar kata Siwon disebelahnya ada Yoona. Yoo Ra lalu berdiri dan mencengkram baju Leeteuk. "woi! Kalian semua ga liat apa kita pada duduk disini? Bisa sopan dikit ga sih?!" kata Yoo Ra siap untuk mengarahkan tangannya kearah Leeteuk. Untung ada Ryeowook jadinya ga jadi deh.

Mungkin karna kesal, Leeteuk langsung menggebuk meja dan pergi. Di belakangnya Yoona berlari menyusul pacarnya itu. Donghae langsung menatap Yoo Ra dengan kesal. Aku balik menatap matanya, keren juga heh? Apa tadi kubilang? Keren? Ah tidak tidak…jangan!!!.

"sudahlah, kita cari tempat lain saja. Biarkan saja si 'Bocah' ini di situ sama para teman temanya." Kata Kyuhyun sambil terus 'merangkul' si Taeyeon. Dari tatapan matanya sepertinya dia kesal sekali dengan apa yang dilakukan Yoo Ra tadi terhadap si 'Teukie' itu, yah menurutku ya mo dia mata sinis juga tetap saja imutnya keterlaluan *curhatpribadi*.

Tak lama kemudian pun datang, dia guru matematika vavorit ku. Banyak yang bilang guru yang satu ini mukanya mirip Lee Seung Ki *digigit-ayu*, ituloh yang jadi Hwan di serial Brilliant Legacy a.k.a Shining Inheritance (jujur ini drama vavorit kedua saya setelah the queen of sendok/seondoek ).

Aku lalu sedikit melihat kearah Donghae dan Kyuhyun, di seberang sana (karna tempat duduknya jauhh) Cih..msh sempat sempatnya mereka bredua mengumbar kemesraan di depan umum..hey sadar ini sekolah bukan tempat pacaran! Aku jijik melihat Taeyeon yang begitu manja kepada Kyuhyun. Kenapa? Karna MANJA-nya keterlaluan!! Satu alasan kenapa mereka ingin duduk di pojok, supaya dapat 'melakukan' sesuatu tanpa ketahuan guru. (Hh..ga bisa tidur nih ntar malem gua bikin kyk gini haha)

Tugas yang diberikan ini buat aku bingung. Bingung kenapa? Karna ga ngerti!! Biasanya aku paling bisa pelajaran seperti ini, entah sedang kemana otakku ini. Huh..

"Eh, ini gimana caranya sih? Aku ga ngerti sama sekali" tanya Sungmin. Ah mengagetkan saja dia.

"Kau ini. Otakku lagi gak connect jadi aku pun juga ga ngerti. Kau tanya saja sama Ryeowook atau ga si Koko a.k.a Hankyung kan mereka berdua pintar." Jawabku malas. Dia langsung berlari ke arah meja Hankyung. Larinya lucu hahaha.

hh..mau apa lagi si Kyuhyun itu, pake acara liat liat segala lagi. Huh ganggu pemandangan saja. "lagi liat siapa sih? Ikut dong!" kata Heechul. Apa lagi yang dia pakai hari ini? Dia cowok tapi kalo dandan paling heboh daripada yang lain dan uh..baunya..menyengat sekali.."kau pakai parfum apa sih? Nyengat banget." Kataku sambil menutup hidung.

"mwo? Segitu baukah? Maksudmu baunya kurang menyengat atau…" kata dia sambil mau menyemprotkan parfumnya ke arahku. Ih..LK-7..parfum yang paling disenangi anak jaman sekarang. "sudah sangat menyengat Chul. Lebih baik kau manghindar saja dariku, aku alergi parfum ngerti?"

Dia lalu menggaruk garukkan kepalanya, "mian..aku kira kau suka bau parfumku. Ini parfum LK yang baru, Yesung saja pakai. Lagi diskon kok, beli saja. Baunya enak loh!" Katanya sedikit promosi. Ah baunya sih iya enak asal ga dipakai berlebihan aja.

"aku gak suka parfum LK. Baunya menyengat bagiku." Kata ku sambil meninggalkan meja dan berjalan menuju meja Yoo Ra. tidak marah jika anak muridnya pindah meja sana meja sini, asalkan tidak ribut aja. Hey, sepertinya Yoo Ra sudah selesai, pintar sekali dia.

"kau sudah?" tanyaku. Dia lalu mengangguk,"iya. Memang kenapa? Kau belum?" tanyanya. "aku ga ngerti. Nyontek dong" *kebiasaan*

Dia lau tertawa keras, bahkan sampai Kangin yang sedang tertidur pulas pun terbangun karna mendengar suara tawanya Yoo Ra.

"heh, hentikan ketawamu! Gak ada yang lucu!" bentakku. Bukannya diam ketawanya malah menjadi jadi. Kyuhyun dan Donghae pun langsung melihat kearah kita berdua. Begitu juga dengan Jessica dan Taeyeon.

"habis kau lucu sih. Hahahaha.." kata Yoo Ra. "lucu apanya? Ga ada yang lucu Yoo Ra!" kataku lagi. Dia langsung diam.

"haha…sorry sorry..biasanya kau yang ku contekkan? Kenapa sekarang jadi kau yang nyontek aku? Mukamu tuh ga nahan tau ga. Hahaha..mikirin apa sih kamu? Mr. Kim? Apa karna dia mirip Seung Ki?"

"ash..bukan. otakku lagi ga connect. Ga tau nih tiba tiba aja blank semuanya." Jelasku. Yoo Ra hanya manggut manggut saja. "nih silahkan nyontek sepuasnya. Tapi kalau salah, jangan salahkan aku. Soalnya ni aku nyontek juga dari Siwon. Heheheh" katanya sambil menyerahkan buku latihannya.

"Ya sudahlah. Lagi pula aku lagi malas mengerjakan pun. Mo nilai jelek juga ga papa"

Tak lama kemudian bel istirahat pun berbunyi. Langsung semua murid berhamburan keliar kelas, begitu juga dengan aku dan Yoo Ra. Saat lagi berdesak-desakan mau keluar kelas, tiba tiba dari belakang seseorang menabrakku dari belakang. Aku lalu terjungkal dari belakang, dan si penabrak jatuh tepat diatas badanku. Dan yang lebih menganggetkan lagi si penabrak itu adalah...DONGHAE!!! Semua murid perempuan pun langsung berteriak histeris, untung saja Jessica tidak ada, mungkin jika dia melihat ini aku bakal langsung dilabraknya di dalam toilet nanti.

"Kau cantik juga..Apakah nanti malam kau mau menemaniku? Mungkin kita bisa melewati waktu bersama malam ini atau mungkin juga melakukan sesuatu yang menyenangkan mungkin?" bisiknya. Aku langsung menamparnya dan mendorongnya hingga depan pintu. "Dasar, bodoh!" teriakku. Semua orang yang dari tadi melihatku langsung bengong. Aku langsung menarik Yoo Ra, "ayo kita pergi. Sudah muak aku disini" dan tanpa sadar airmataku jatuh. Tiba tiba Ryeowook dan Sungmin datang menghampiriku.

"Kau tidak apa apa?" tanya Sungmin, "kau diapakan dengan Donghae-hyung?"

Aku lalu mengusap airmataku, "gak. Ga papa kok."

"Tapi kenapa kau menangis? Sudahlah..Lagi pula kau termasuk anak yang beruntung bisa seperti itu." Kata Ryeowook. Cih..Anak yang beruntung gimana? Berarti itu tanda kesialan tau!

"Kau tak akan mengerti Ryeowook. Dia itu pervert tau ga" kataku kesal. Ah gara gara kejadian tadi aku jadi tidak semangat makan.

"Eh, lihat itukan anak yang tadi jatuh bersama Donghae-hyung. Apakah dia tidak malu ya?" bisik seorang anak yang duduk dibelakangku. Hhh..apakah dia ga tau apa kalo yang lagi dia omongin itu duduk di depannya? Sial banget sih hari ini!!! Ini semua gara gara Donghae gila itu, aku harus balas dendam!!!

"Sepertinya anak dibelakang kita tidak tahu apa kalau yang sedang dia bicarakan itu ada di depannya. Hihihi" kata Sungmin sambil ketawa dengan gaya khasnya *cutenya lebay*

"Mungkin dia harus diberi sedikit pelajaran!" kata Yoo Ra, memang anak yang satunya emosinya tidak bisa dikendalikan. Bahkan hanya karna kecoret pensil saja ngamuknya udah kayak monster!

Aku langsung menahannya sebelum dia menghancurkan kantin ini, bisa bisa perang dunia ke-tiga bakal muncul ini..ckckckck…

Tiba tiba pandangan menyesatkan datang! Yap, Donghae dan kawan kawan sesatnya itu. Tapi..kemana Jessica? Biasanya dia lengket bersama si Donghai nya itu, mungkin si Jessica baru sadar kali ya kalau si Donghai tuh sesat.

Dan yang anehnya biasanya juga si Taeyeon dan Kyuhyun terlihat mesra sekali tapi sepertinya Kyuhyun menjadi aneh tingkah lakunya terhadap si Taeyeon. Waktu Taeyeon ingin merangkul si Kyuhyun, dia langsung melepas rangkulan si Taeyeon. Benar benar aneh, perasaan tadi dikelas mereka masih sempat sempatnya melakukan itu. Kalau Leeteuk sih ga usah ditanya, dia mah masih lengkett aja Sama si Yoona.

Tapi kenapa Donghae memandangku seperti itu ya?


End file.
